


something broken about this

by montivagant



Series: we should run away, oh someday [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alcoholism, M/M, dick fucks up a lil but it's okay, dick grayson is an embarrassing older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montivagant/pseuds/montivagant
Summary: Jason knew this was gonna happen eventually, but not like this.





	something broken about this

**Author's Note:**

> this is set a good month and a half after the fic before it but i haven't actually Finished any of the inbetween ones & this is good, so,
> 
> oh and yeah all the fic titles are gonna be hozier lyrics. i have a disease & it's called good taste

Jason hates when he has work during the day. Easier to avoid Bruce, harder to use all the tricks he's got stashed away. 

He stands for a minute outside the door before jamming the key in, and freezes once it's opened an inch--there's... laughter? Coming from the kitchen? He hasn't heard Tony laugh in weeks. It cuts off when Jason reaches the door and sees Dick standing in his damn kitchen.

Tony has the decency to look a bit sheepish. "Sorry, he said he was your brother? He was here when I woke up.."

Dick, on the other hand, does not look at all ashamed. "You didn't tell me you had a guest--" and here Dick has a fucking embarrassing eyebrow waggle "--over!"

" _Why_ would I--" Jason growls, rushes in to grab a _beer bottle_ \--what the _fuck_ \--from Dick's hand, "no alcohol in the house, c'mon, where's the rest of it?" 

Dick looks shocked, and is enough that he'd let Jason take the bottle with no fight, "fridge? I'm sorry what's--what's happening here?"

Jason ignores him, pouring the rest out in the sink and attaching himself to Tony's side, "did you have any?" He continues ignoring the confusion on Dick's face, almost tearing a glove off to squeeze Tony's hand.

"It's fine, really, I don't mind," there's a hint of insistence in there Jason doesn't like, "no, Jay, I didn't," and there's an unspoken thank you in how Tony leans into the other man, something in him letting go.

"Two months, 's so close."

"You know I know that." 

Jason leaves his (shitty, older, intruding, take your pick) brother hanging for another minute, focused on giving Tony the support to calm down. Tony's taking it too, this is the clingiest he's been fully awake, turning to rest his head on Jason's chest, free hand slipping under the jacket and shirt to reach the warmth of Jason's back.

"Sorry," quiet. Dick looks almost ashamed now. Jason expected that, Dick's a fast learner.

"So you'll apologize for this and not breaking into my house?" He's only a little muffled by Tony's hair. And there's some laughter coming from under that hair as well. Dick's smiling again too.

"I'm pretty sure it's not breaking in if you don't set off any alarms."

Jason doesn't need to look up to know there's some infuriating smug older brother look on Dick's face.

"You sound like you've been spending too much time with O."

Tony snorts like he knows who that is, which sends Jason's brain down at least three different worst case scenarios of Tony and Babs knowing each other. 

"I'll have you know, O is a delight--"

"Uh-huh, sure, well now that you've brought alcohol into the house you gotta make up for it. Tony what do you wanna eat?"

"Pancakes. I want pancakes."

Jason gestures imperiously at Dick, "well c'mon, you heard the man. Get to it."


End file.
